This invention generally relates to catheters, and particularly intravascular catheters for use in percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) or for the delivery of stents.
In a typical PTCA procedure, a dilatation balloon catheter is advanced over a guidewire to a desired location within the patient's coronary anatomy where the balloon of the dilatation catheter is positioned within the stenosis to be dilated. The balloon is then inflated with radiopaque liquid at relatively high pressures (generally 4-16 atmospheres) to dilate the stenosed region of the diseased artery. One or more inflations may be needed to effectively dilate the stenosis. Additionally, a stent may be implanted within the artery, typically by delivery to a desired location within the artery in a contracted condition on a balloon of a catheter which is similar in many respects to a balloon angioplasty catheter, and expansion to a larger diameter by inflation of the balloon.
An essential step in effectively performing a PTCA procedure is properly positioning the balloon catheter at a desired location within the coronary artery. To properly position the balloon at the stenosed region, the catheter must have good pushability and flexibility, to be readily advanceable within the tortuous anatomy of the patient's vasculature.
What has been needed is a catheter which is highly trackable within the patient's anatomy, with improved flexibility and pushability. The catheter of the present invention provides these and other advantages.